How to live with this men
by Aphysalis
Summary: Luka Megurine est professeure dans un lycée privé pour garçon. Durant l'embauche, elle a assuré être mariée, ce qui n'est en vérité pas le cas. Plus les semaines passent, plus le principal se doute qu'elle est célibataire et pour dissimuler son célibat, Luka demande à Mikuo Hatsune de se faire passer pour son mari. Ce qui entraînera leur cohabitation.


Où étais-je ? Chez moi. Qui étais-je ? Ou plutôt, dans quel corps étais-je ? Cela semblait être le mien. Alors pourquoi avais-je l'impression de ne pas être dans le mien ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de ne pas être chez moi ? Je ne savais pas du tout. Des questions simples à réponses simples, mais pas assez correctes pour me satisfaire. Au fond, je connaissais les réponses à mes doutes, mais elles étaient dures à croire : je n'étais ni dans mon vrai corps, ni dans mon vrai monde. C'était une idée complètement folle, non ? Et pourtant, je le pensais réellement. Je devais être désespéré pour en être arrivé là.

Tout avait commencé hier, lorsque j'aidais Naruto dans ses devoirs de maths. Comme tout le monde le savait, son amour pour les mathématiques frôlait le néant, car il n'y « comprenait rien » disait-il, tandis que le mien était totalement neutre, simplement car j'étais bon dans cette matière. Comme dans toutes les autres d'ailleurs, sans vouloir me vanter. Je lui avais donc expliqué comment utiliser telle ou telle méthode pour qu'il puisse résoudre une équation. Puis je m'étais demandé s'il était réellement en deuxième année de lycée.  
Après avoir répondu à l'une de ses nombreuses questions, j'avais de nouveau attendu une autre question de sa part - le connaissant -, seulement, ce ne fut pas la sienne que je reçus ce soir-là, mais celle d'un anonyme. Lassé, j'avais lu son mail, y compris la question qu'il m'avait posée. Cela avait été une question très étrange, donc je l'avais relu plusieurs fois pour être sûr que je ne me trompais pas. Puis j'avais souri, amusé, et j'avais répondu.

"_Que pensez-vous de votre vie actuelle ?_" #Anonyme.  
" _Elle est horriblement monotone. Tellement que souvent, je me dis : "Qu'est-ce qu'est la vie si elle n'est composée que du quotidien ?" Il me faut du changement. Voici ma réponse."_ # S.U.

Oui, la vie n'était rien sans changement. Si tous les jours étaient les mêmes, nous pourrions tous nous comparer à des robots. Des robots dans une usine travaillant pour faire avancer le temps, en silence. Dans ce monde, nous n'étions que cela, de simples robots à qui on donnait vie pour finir par la mort et laisser un corps en décrépitude afin de laisser une trace dans l'histoire de ce monde. Seulement, même en sachant cela, nous étions tous obligés d'avancer et d'essayer de changer notre quotidien pour le changer en Vie, car en réalité, personne ne voulait mourir, tout le monde voulait vivre pour connaître le bonheur, l'extase, l'euphorie. Tout le monde voulait vivre pour connaître des sensations agréables. C'était ainsi qu'était fait l'être vivant, aussi ridicule et désespéré soit-il. Et moi, je faisais parti de cette catégorie, étonnamment.  
Soudainement, j'avais senti mon corps et mon esprit s'alourdir, mes membres se dégourdir et mes paupières se clore. Les seules choses que j'avais vues et que j'avais entendues avant de sombrer dans le noir complet avaient été mon mail s'effacer et un rire sarcastique qui m'avait laissé un froid dans le dos. Et j'étais enfin tombé de ma chaise.

Je m'étais réveillé au beau milieu d'un chantier, écrasé par une poutre métallique, entouré d'une centaine de personnes, certaines me filmant, me prenant en photo, et d'autres me regardant avec effroi, avec pitié... Il y avait diverses personnes entre autres avec diverses expressions et diverses façons de réagir. Au début, je m'étais dit "Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?" mais je n'avais pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir qu'Itachi, père et mère avaient été en train de me crier de rester éveillé, de tenir bon, tout en essayant de soulever la poutre, avec le soutien d'aimables personnes. Bizarrement, je n'avais ni ressenti de douleur, ni mes os se craquer, ni même la sensation de me faire écraser par ce poids considérablement lourd. Donc, je m'en étais un peu moqué et je m'étais laissé emporté par la tentation d'entrer dans les bras de Morphée, comme un petit nourrisson – même si ma mère m'avait giflé un bon nombre de fois pour me garder vivant. Au fond de moi, j'avais su que je ne mourrais pas, il était trop tôt pour moi pour passer de l'autre côté, car il y avait tellement de choses que je me sentais obligé de faire. Humpf, « je ». Non, ce n'était pas « je » mais une chose encore plus forte que moi pour décider de mes choix et de mes obligations. Sur le moment, qu'est-ce que je m'en étais moqué, même royalement, mais maintenant... Plus tellement.  
Ce matin, père et mère étaient venus me chercher à l'hôpital où l'ambulance qui m'avait transporté m'avait amené. J'en étais sorti sans aucune blessure grave, fracture... Juste des bleus et une bosse sur l'arrière de la tête. C'était assez effrayant, de sortir indemne d'un accident tel que celui de la poutre, même, c'était un pur miracle. Je devais être aimé de Dieu – non, je n'étais pas croyant, j'étais athée. Mes géniteurs avaient été ravis de me voir sauf, ils en avaient même pleuré de joie. Venant de ma mère, cela ne m'avait pas étonné, mais venant de mon père, qu'est-ce que j'en avais été surpris, mais dans une telle situation, je m'étais dit que le stress était seulement retombé et que... C'était probablement normal. Oui, probablement.

Désormais, j'étais dans ma chambre, allongé sur mon lit, à observer le plafond tel l'un des tableaux les plus étranges qu'il soit. En vérité, je réfléchissais intensément. Cet accident avec la poutre, le fait que je sois sorti vivant et sans blessure grave, ce sentiment de malaise qui m'envahissait entièrement, corps et âme... C'était étrange. Au bout d'un moment, je sentis une sensation désagréable plus forte m'envahir et je fronçai les sourcils. Je ne me sentais pas chez moi, je me sentais comme dans la maison d'un étranger. Je ne me sentais pas dans mon corps, je me sentais comme dans le corps d'un autre. Mon esprit semblait rejeter tout ce qui m'entourait. Ou plutôt, il n'était pas habitué à cet environnement, je le sentais, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à y croire, c'était beaucoup trop irréaliste pour être vrai. Néanmoins, c'était la _vérité_ _pure_ et _vraie_.  
Lassé de toutes ces réflexions qui ne me menaient qu'à une seule réponse qu'était celle qui était irrationnel, je me redressai et observai enfin « ma » chambre, de fond en comble. Tout semblait en ordre, excepté ce petit journal intime rose dégueulasse posée sur ma commode, cet étui à lunettes et la webcam posée près de l'ordinateur portable installée sur le bureau. Je ne me souvenais pas avoir eu tout cela. Je m'approchai de tous ces objets et les pris dans mes mains pour les emporter hors de ma chambre, descendre les escaliers de la maison et aller voir mon père et ma mère qui étaient tous les deux assis sur le canapé du salon, à regarder... Un film à l'eau de rose, le visage en larme. J'écarquillai légèrement les yeux, assez surpris, non pas par la réaction excessive de ma génitrice, mais par celle de mon géniteur. Fugaku Uchiha, connu pour sa froideur, son manque d'expression et son insensibilité qui faisaient tout son charme, pleurait sur Titanic ? Et maintenant que j'y pensais, il ne regardait pas de film tout court, sauf exception rare. Je plissai les yeux, intrigué par ce changement brusque, et balayai l'idée de demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils regardaient ensemble un film pareil. Je ne dis rien, oui, rien, et me contentai de racler la gorge pour leur faire remarquer ma présence, et faire comme si je n'avais rien vu. Je n'avais absolument rien vu. Ils remarquèrent rapidement ma présence une fois avoir laissé un bruit semblable à un toussotement s'échapper de ma gorge et alors, ils me regardèrent tous les deux d'un sourire amical et sympathique. Je retins un rictus de dégoût.

« **Père, mère. À qui sont cet webcam, ce – magnifique – journal intime et ces lunettes ?** »

Père haussa un sourcil et mère écarquilla les yeux, clairement surpris de ma question qui n'était pourtant pas si étrange. L'était-elle ?

« **Poussin, tout va bien ?** » me demanda mère.

« Poussin » ? Depuis quand me nommait-elle avec un surnom aussi... Ridicule – qu'affectif – ?

« **Bien sûr, pourquoi tout irait mal ? Ne me répondez pas « la poutre » s'il vous plaît.**  
– **... Sasuke, ces objets sont à toi**, me répondit enfin père. **Et pourquoi ne mets-tu pas tes lunettes ? Tu es myope. Ne me dis pas que d'un coup, tu ne l'es plus ?** »

Père me regarda d'un air suspicieux. Je compris qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose. Normalement, je ne m'en serais pas préoccupé, même je m'en serais foutrement moqué, mais le médecin nous avait prévenu que si jamais je commençais à agir étrangement, ils devraient me renvoyer le voir, voire aller à l'hôpital psychiatrique. Je préférais jouer l'idiot et répondre correctement que d'aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait, ici, tout de même ?

« **... Je vois un peu mieux**, mentis-je. **Désolé**, je désignai les objets dans mes mains, **j'avais oublié tous ces détails, je dois encore être sonné à cause de l'accident.**  
– **Ce n'est pas étonnant...** mère soupira, **Va te reposer, Sasuke. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les cours, j'ai appelé le lycée aujourd'hui, ton absence est justifiée. L'un de tes camarades de classe t'apportera ses cours pour que tu puisses les rattraper.**  
– **D'accord.** »

Alors que je m'apprêtai à repartir dans ma chambre, elle se leva et m'approcha pour me tenir par les épaules en me souriant d'un air bienveillant qui me fit me sentir à l'aise, avant de me serrer dans ses bras chaleureux. Au moins, elle, elle n'était pas trop différente comparée à son époux qui était différent de celui de mes souvenirs.

« **Je suis tout de même heureuse de te voir indemne. Tu vas bien, tu t'en es très bien sorti, et tu n'as fini qu'avec des blessures superficielles. Tu es impressionnant ! Tu dois tenir ça de moi et de ton père**, elle rit un peu. **Mais tu n'as vraiment pas eu de chance hier soir, cette poutre est tombée sur toi, et bien sûr par pur hasard.**  
– **Mais tout va bien, maintenant**, la rassurai-je en nichant mon visage dans ses cheveux.  
– **En effet, et ton père et moi en sommes vraiment très heureux**, elle s'écarta et me caressa la joue de son pouce, **Tu es très courageux, mon poussin.** »

Elle m'offrit un large sourire et attrapa mes joues pour les masser comme une grand-mère le ferait avec son petit-enfant. Seulement, j'avais l'impression qu'on me les massacrait. Je ne fis aucune remarque à ce propos et me tût, malgré la désagréable sensation très présente sur mes pauvres joues. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle me libéra de son emprise et me laissa filer dans ma chambre, en silence, tandis que je me demandais pourquoi elle me prenait pour un enfant de sept ans. Plus je côtoyais les personnes que je connaissais la veille, plus je commençais à croire que rien autour de moi était ce qui était présent aujourd'hui. J'étais certainement ailleurs, mais où ?  
Montant silencieusement dans ma soi-disant chambre, je me retrouvai comme assez angoissé par la situation. Je gardais cependant mon calme et réfléchis un peu plus intensément à ce que je devais faire, sans perdre mes moyens. Faire une crise de panique ne m'aiderait en rien.  
Arrivé dans le lieu désiré, je m'assis sur mon lit et regardai les lunettes, dans mes mains, avant de les mettre sans aucune hésitation. Ce fut là que je remarquai que les verres étaient étranges. Je voyais bien avec ces lunettes censées être faites pour un myope. Est-ce qu'il était possible qu'elles étaient fausses ? Tout était vraiment étrange ici. Je plissai les yeux avant de prendre le journal intime horriblement rose et de le feuilleter. Certaines pages étaient remplis, avec des photos collées dessus qui plus est, puis des indications plus que douteuses qui m'intriguaient. J'arrêtai mon feuilletage après être arrivé à la dernière page et m'invitai à lire la première. _« Journal de Sasuke Uchiha_ ». C'était tout ce qui était écrit. J'ouvris en grand les yeux, sidéré. C'était _mon_ journal ? Comment cela se faisait-il que j'en avais un ? Je n'étais pas aussi efféminé, ni même neuneu. Je fronçai les sourcils et tournai la page pour lire la suite. Seulement, je me rendis vite compte que les quatre pages suivantes avaient été arrachées, ce qui me laissa perplexe. Je n'y passai cependant pas cent ans et tournai celle qui devait être la cinquième page pour découvrir la photo de... Moi, et des lunettes de geek – celles que je portais – sur mon nez. Je ressemblais à un intello. Cheveux en bataille, vêtements froissés et lunettes. Je retins une grimace. Ce Sasuke ne ressemblait pas au Sasuke que j'étais. Il était différent. Il avait l'air coincé, soumis. Bref. Je lus le texte en-dessous de la photographie, avec nonchalance.

_Nom__ : Uchiha._  
_Prénom__ : Sasuke._  
_Âge__ : 16 ans [23/07]_  
_Particularité__ : Lunettes de correction. Webcam tous les jours à 18 heures avec xCherryChoco sur Skype._  
_Caractère__ : Frêle, timide, serviable, solitaire, soumis, extraverti, distant, studieux, sensible._

Je constatai que ce Sasuke et moi avions des similarités, même au niveau du caractère, c'était assez surprenant. Nous restions cependant très différents l'un de l'autre. Je tournai la page suivante, silencieusement, et remarquai que dessus, il y figurait la photo de Sakura Haruno, mais en plus coquette et féminine. Et en plus superficielle. Je frissonnai, d'effroi, et lus le petit texte inscrit en-dessous.

_Nom__ : Haruno._  
_Prénom__ : Sakura._  
_Âge__ : 17 ans [?/03]_  
_Particularité__ : Elle est extrêmement populaire, étonnamment._  
_Caractère__ : Sadique, superficielle, trop franche, fière, prétentieuse, souriante, gourmande, violente._

Cette Sakura-là était différente de celle que je connaissais. Mais il y avait une chose qui ne changeait pas, elle restait très ennuyeuse, et pour être honnête, je préférais l'autre plus que la sadique. Je soupirai, exaspéré, et tournai les pages sans oublier de les lire, une à une, jusqu'à ce que je ne trouve que des pages vierges. À ma grande surprise, je ne trouvai pas de Naruto Uzumaki. Son nom ne figurait sur aucune des pages, je pensai alors qu'il devait être dans un autre lycée, tout simplement. Je refermai le journal, encore perplexe par tout ce que je venais d'apprendre en une matinée et sincèrement, j'avais envie de prendre les jambes à mon cou et de partir loin. Je voulais revoir le monde que je connaissais. À moins que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve trop réaliste ou une caméra cachée. Même si cela aurait pu passer pour quelque chose de ridicule, je pinçai mon bras dans l'espoir de ne rien ressentir. Seulement, je ressentis de la douleur, même un peu trop. Je ne m'étais pas raté. Dans ce cas, c'était la réalité et je devenais paranoïaque. Oui, c'était sûrement la bonne réponse. Du moins, j'essayais de m'en convaincre. J'emmêlai une main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffai. Je devais garder mon calme, à tout prix ; si jamais je m'énervais, mon faux père m'enverrait dans l'hôpital psychiatrique pour comportement trop différent de celui que j'étais censé avoir. Je fermai mes paupières et inspirai profondément. Garder mon sang-froid était une question de vie ou de mort.

« **Inspire... expire... Inspire... expire...** me répétai-je tout en exécutant mes conseils.  
– **Yo' Sas'ke !** »

J'ouvris brusquement mes paupières avant de retrouver sous mon nez une touffe blonde qui m'était familière ainsi qu'un sourire que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je crus avoir une crise cardiaque en l'apercevant aussi brutalement. Premièrement, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer dans la chambre ; deuxièmement, je n'avais pas senti sa présence ; et troisièmement, il était trop près, nos nez se frôlaient presque. Je reculai rapidement, collant mon dos contre le mur tout en restant assis sur mon lit. Je retins également un cri dans ma gorge en plaquant violemment mes mains sur ma bouche, tandis que le crétin qui envahissait ma chambre se mettait à rire aux éclats. Enfoiré.

« **Merd-... ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** m'énervai-je.  
– **Je suis juste venu rendre visite à mon rival !**  
– **Retourne chez toi !** »

Mince, je m'énervais. J'inspirai de nouveau par le nez, avant d'expirer par la bouche. Ce n'était pas le moment de perdre mon sang-froid, surtout face à ce crétin de Naruto.

« **Comment es-tu entré ici ?** lui demandai-je plus calmement.  
– **J'suis passé par la fenêtre !**  
**– Nous sommes au premier étage.**  
– **J'ai piqué l'échelle des voisins !** il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre d'un air émerveillé et siffla, **Cool ta chambre ! Franchement, elle me plaît bien !**  
**– Tant mieux pour toi.**  
**– Heureusement qu'elle est grande aussi, puisque à partir d'aujourd'hui, je vivrais ici !**  
– **Pardon ?**  
– **J'ai dit à ta maman que je n'avais nul part où aller et quand je lui ai dit qu'on était potes, elle a accepté de m'accueillir dans votre maison !** il s'avachit sur la chaise de mon bureau. **Quelle gentille femme, les autres filles devraient prendre exemple sur elle. Rha là là. Bon, vivre avec toi n'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux, mais au moins je pourrais te défier tous les jours et j'ai un toit. Puis tes parents sont super cools !**  
– **Attends**, il se tût, **Tu vas vivre ici ? Avec moi ?**  
**– T'as tout compris, mec !** »

S'il allait vivre avec moi, pourquoi est-ce qu'il passait par la fenêtre ? Certes, ce n'était pas le moment de m'en inquiéter mais...  
Naruto, vivre avec moi, dans cette maison, côtoyer ma chambre et mettre son bordel. Pas question, je n'étais pas d'accord, j'en étais même outré mais à un point inimaginable.

« **Pas question.** »

Je me relevai rapidement et m'apprêtai à sortir de ma chambre d'un pas énervé. J'étais frustré. Comment ma mère pouvait accepter que la personne qui me mettait hors de moi en moins de dix secondes puisse vivre avec moi ? Elle savait très bien que...  
Je me stoppai dans ma marche et fixai le sol. Maintenant que j'y pensais... Tout ce qui était autour de moi ne provenait pas de mon monde, mais d'un autre. Alors comment se faisait-il que Naruto Uzumaki soit là ? Il n'était pas censé me connaître d'après le journal, puis il semblait avoir les mêmes liens que moi j'avais avec celui qui était censé être lui. Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que le "vrai" faisait là ? Je retournai dans ma chambre. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et prenait ses aises. Je fronçai les sourcils, agacé, et je me fis violence pour ne pas lui asséner un coup. Il devait garder conscience pour que je puisse lui poser toutes les questions que je devais poser afin de combler ma curiosité.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au fait ?** »

Il me regarda du coin de l'œil et haussa un sourcil à ma question, sans pour autant changer de position.

« **Je te l'ai dit, je rends visite à mon rival !** il sourit et haussa les épaules, **Enfin, ça ne compte plus comme une visite puisque je vais vivre ici alors hum...** il croisa les bras, ferma les yeux et fit mine de réfléchir.  
– **Rectification : "Qu..."**  
**– Recti-quoi ?!** il haussa un sourcil, **Ça veut dire quoi ?** »

Une veine à présent très visible gonfla au niveau de ma tempe. Il était un peu trop inculte à mon goût, c'était frustrant. Mais maintenant, j'étais sûr et certain que c'était le Naruto que je connaissais.

« **"Rectification" est synonyme de "correction"**, je soupirai.  
– **Aaaaah ! Je vois ! Bon sang ! Évite de sortir des mots aussi compliqués !** »

Je m'abstins de lui faire une réflexion désobligeante. Je devais éviter de me disputer avec lui et d'éveiller les soupçons chez mes faux parents.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce monde ?** pus-je enfin interroger.  
– **Quoi ?! Mon existence te dérange à ce point ?!** s'offusqua faussement le blond.  
– **Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je ne te demande pas la raison de ton existence, mais ce que tu fais dans ****_ce_**** monde.**  
**– Oh.** »

Il eut un sourire nerveux, forcé et regarda ailleurs. Visiblement, il ne voulait pas répondre et cherchait à éviter le sujet. Comme je le pensais, je n'étais pas dans le bon monde. J'en fus désespéré.

« **Je vais te dire un truc, OK, Sas'ke ?**  
**– Je t'écoute.** »

L'atmosphère semblait s'alourdir, elle devenait plus sérieuse, plus étouffante. Jamais je n'aurais pensé pouvoir me sentir oppressé aux côtés de Naruto, même dans un moment pareil. C'était sidérant et en même temps, très intéressant.  
Au final décidé, il prit une expression sérieuse, me regarda dans les yeux, fronça les sourcils et se lança enfin.

« **Nous sommes dans une autre dimension, Sas'ke. Toi, tu es dans le corps du Sas'ke de ce monde, celui qui est censé être mort suite à l'accident avec la poutre. Oui, c'est complètement dingue comme histoire, mais ça tient la route ! Et puis, c'est Kyuubi qui me l'a dit, t'sais le démon renard géant à neuf queues près du village.** »

Je me sentis obligé de le croire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions plausibles à part celle-ci, malgré l'irrationalité dans laquelle je me trouvais à présent. Et il n'avait aucune raison de me mentir. Aucune. C'était pour cette raison que je me sentais si mal à présent. Désespéré, comme si j'étais confronté à la mort. Plein de remords et de regrets, parce que je sentais que j'avais fait une bêtise et que je n'avais pas fait tout ce que j'avais à faire et que je voulais faire. Je me sentais comme, enfermé dans une salle qui ne pouvait s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur, et moi je pourrissais là-dedans. La personne de l'extérieur, pouvait être Naruto, mais j'en doutais. Alors, je me contentais de mon désespoir. Et sans montrer mon état d'esprit et mes émotions, j'enchaînai avec mes questions.

« **Attends, attends... Je suis dans le corps d'un Sasuke qui est censé être mort, c'est ça ?** Naruto haussa les épaules, **Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

**– ****C'est compliqué.** »

Je le regardai de mes yeux sombres emplis de soupçons, cherchant à lire en lui une réponse qui me serait utile, mais il détourna le regard et siffla.

« **Je vois.** »

J'avais une autre question pour lui. Pour une fois que c'était à moi de m'informer, surtout à lui... Alors que d'habitude, c'était le contraire.

« **Tu as vu Kyuubi ? Je veux dire... Il existe ici ?** je passais pour un inculte et j'en avais honte.  
– **Ouaip ! Même moi j'ai été étonné quand je l'ai vu ! Mais puisque j'ai atterri sur lui et qu'il a voulu me bouffer...** il rit bruyamment, apparemment amusé.  
– **Et comme d'habitude, tu t'en es sorti.**  
**– Bah bien sûr ! Dès que j'ai vu ses crocs, j'ai sprinté comme un malade !**  
**– Humpf, comme on dit, il n'y a que les idiots qui s'en sortent vivant.**  
**– Connard !** » il rit plus bruyamment.

Oui, évidemment. Peu importe la situation, cet imbécile heureux finissait toujours par se sortir de toutes les situations - exceptés les cours. Va savoir comment il faisait.

« **Au fait, t'es vraiment moche sur cette photo ! On dirait un geek-intello !** il désigna "ma" photo à l'intérieur du journal intime.  
–** La ferme.** »

« **Naruto, sort de la chambre**, lui ordonnai-je.  
– **Quoooiiii ? Mais pourquoi ?** pleurnicha cet idiot qui se roulait sur mon lit.  
– **Sors, c'est tout.**  
**– Pff, t'es nul.** »

Il sortit sans un mot de plus de la chambre et referma la porte. Je la verrouillai, seulement au cas où il m'espionnerait, et je savais qu'il en était capable. Oh oui, il en était capable. Sans aucune discrétion, certes, mais il en était capable. J'allumai l'ordinateur portable posé sur le bureau et une fois les chargements de démarrage terminés, je tapai le pseudo et le mot de passe écrits sur le carnet, sur Skype, et attendis un court instant le temps qu'il se lance. Une fois cela fait, je regardai l'heure. 17 heures 59. Plus que quelques secondes avant que je doive faire une webcam avec cette _xCherryChoco_. Cela ne me réjouissait pas, même pas du tout. Je ne saurais quoi dire et je m'ennuierais certainement, avec cette fille qui était sûrement une geek ou un truc du même genre. Bref. Ennuyeuse. Je ne voulais pas lui parler mais je devais faire l'effort de m'adapter à ce monde. Au pire, je lui dirais que je mettais fin à notre relation voilà, tout bêtement. Ça ne poserait aucun problème à mon autre moi puisqu'il était mort.  
18 heures arriva rapidement. Je réajustai mes lunettes et, avant même que je ne me redresse, je reçus une demande d'appel vidéo. Étonné par la ponctualité de cette _xCherryChoco_, je clignai les yeux, mais me repris vite. J'acceptai la demande et alors, je vis cette mystérieuse personne sur l'écran.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en la voyant. Elle était seulement vêtue d'un peignoir blanc, ses cheveux étaient nouées autour d'une serviette tout aussi blanche, cachant alors entièrement ceux-ci, et son visage était couvert d'un masque vert et de concombres ; tout ce que je pouvais voir était sa peau pêche et ses yeux vert pomme. Elle sortait tout juste de la douche et apparemment, elle se faisait un soin du visage. Avec quel genre de fille mon autre moi parlait jusqu'ici ? Geek ? Superficiel ? Va savoir. Mais à la pièce d'où elle me parlait, elle devait être assez aisée : télé noire d'un mètre vingt de largeur, murs blancs, table basse – elle était à moitié visible – en verre, pot luxurieusement décoré et rempli de stylos plumes d'un style ancien et de crayons, et bien d'autres détails.  
Elle buvait ce qui semblait être du lait, avec une paille, certainement pour éviter d'en mettre sur son masque, tout en me saluant joyeusement avec sa main.

_Première impression__ :_ _fille déjà très bizarre_.

« **Coucou, Sasuke !** commença-t-elle en posant son verre sur sa table basse.  
– **C-coucou, ****_CherryChoco_**, lui répondis-je avec hésitation en tentant de sourire un peu.  
– **Oh ? Tu ne m'appelles plus « ****_Cherry_**** » ?** m'interrogea-t-elle en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.  
– **Si, si, j'ai juste... Je suis assez confus aujourd'hui, excuse-moi**, me rattrapai-je en massant ma nuque.  
– **À cause de l'accident d'hier soir ?** » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Je voyais bien qu'elle évitait de froncer les sourcils ou d'exprimer son inquiétude avec une expression, mais j'entendais dans le son de sa voix qu'elle était inquiète. Cela me fit ressentir comme... Un sentiment de nostalgie, comme si j'avais une impression de déjà-vu juste au ton qu'elle employait. C'était étrange, je voulais me rappeler l'endroit où je l'avais entendu, mais j'en étais incapable, quelque chose bloquait l'accès à mes souvenirs d'enfance.

« **Tu es au courant ?**  
**– Bien sûr, on en parle dans les journaux !**  
**– ... Oui, c'est à cause du choc si je suis un peu perdu. Excu...** je retins une plainte, **Excuse-moi si je t'ai inquiétée.** »

Eurk, m'excuser de la sorte me donnait envie de vomir. Et ce ton que j'utilisais, ce ton de soumis, il me donnait juste envie de me gifler. Mais je devais résister, si je ne le faisais pas, elle risquerait de comprendre que quelque chose clochait chez son Sasuke.

« **Ne t'excuses pas ! Il est naturel de s'inquiéter lorsque quelqu'un se fait écraser par une poutre !** elle soupira, **N'empêche, c'est un miracle que tu t'en sois sorti indemne. Tu ne serais pas un super-héros ou un truc du genre ?**  
**– Moi ? Non, ça ne risque pas. Regarde-moi, je n'ai pas le calibre d'un super-héros**, je ris nerveusement.  
– **Tu as une apparence ringarde c'est sûr, mais les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, jeune homme. Mets-toi ça dans la tête, sinon je sors de ton petit écran et je te bute**, elle rit, comme amusée, tout en essayant de ne pas craquer son masque.  
– **C'est violent...** »

Je sentais réellement de la violence dans ses mots. J'avais réellement l'impression qu'elle allait sortir de mon écran et me frapper si je ne l'écoutais pas. C'était la première fois que je ressentais ce sentiment de crainte.

« **Pas tant que ça, ça fera juste très mal !** plaisanta-t-elle, **Vraiment, je suis sûre que derrière cette apparence de geek renfermé et timide, il y a quelqu'un de très présent.** »

« Quelqu'un de très présent ». Que voulait-elle dire ? Cela me troublait. Et à sa façon, si chaleureuse, de me le dire, je pensais que c'était positif. Je sentais mon cœur se réchauffer un peu et une sorte de courage grandir en moi.

« **Et beau-gosse, et sexy, et play-boy**, elle rit de nouveau mais en ouvrant très peu la bouche.  
– **... Pardon ?** »

Mon estime venait de redescendre. Elle m'avait refroidi.

« **Je plaisante, ne sois pas si écœuré !**  
**– Hn.** » je regardai ailleurs avec une expression blasée.

Mince, Sasoumis redevenait Sasuke. Je tournai brusquement la tête vers elle, un peu paniqué de sa réaction et me forçait à sourire un peu. Je m'aperçus qu'elle m'observait intensément, ce qui me mit un peu mal à l'aise. Moi qui croyait qu'elle serait blessée.

« **Quelque chose a changé, chez toi.** »

Mince, elle n'était pas dupe. J'aurais espéré que si, pour une fois. Je déglutis discrètement, gardant mon sang-froid et la fixai dans les yeux.

« **Quoi donc ?**  
**– L'aura que tu dégages. Elle semble froide, un peu distante**, analysa-t-elle en s'inquiétant.  
– **Tu te fais des idées.** »

Perspicace la _Cherry_. Elle avait le flaire d'un chien – sans vouloir la vexer.

« **Tu es moins timide que d'habitude.**  
**– ... J'ai fait la résolution d'être moins timide.**  
**– Plus renfermé aussi.**  
**– C'est ton imagination qui te joue des tours.**  
**– Plus beau ?**  
**– Pardon ?** »

Elle était intelligente et observatrice. Il était vrai que je préférais, de loin, les femmes pleine d'esprit aux femmes bêtes, mais aujourd'hui je voulais une femme bête.

« **Hum... Déshabille-toi.**  
**– Pardon ? C'est une blague ?** »

En temps normal, je n'aurais pas laissé la surprise s'étaler sur mon visage, mais je jouais Sasoumis. Mes yeux sombres, écarquillés, clignèrent plusieurs fois, j'étais bouche-bée.

« **Déshabille-toi, c'est tout.** »

Je voyais la commissure de ses lèvres rosées frémir, sans vraiment comprendre, tandis que je commençais à me demander si le Sasuke d'ici faisait ce genre de chose avec elle. Si c'était le cas, je n'avais pas le choix. Je ferais au moins le minimum. Réticent, je retirai mes lunettes et les posai sur le bureau, avant de tirer sur le bas de mon haut afin de le remonter, jusqu'à ce que je l'entende crier. Ahuri, je reposai mon regard sur elle qui était devenue rouge de honte, derrière son masque vert qui venait de craquer. Elle avait, d'ailleurs, fermé les yeux.

« **Crétin ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais vraiment ?!**  
**– Tu...** »

Je ne comprenais plus grand-chose. C'était pourtant elle qui m'avait dit de... Attendez. Ça y était : cette fille était complètement dérangée. Schizophrène.

« **C'était pour te tester ! Te tester ! Je ne t'ai pas cru une seule seconde lorsque tu m'as parlé de ta résolution ! Je voulais te faire fermer ton clapet et te prouver que tu n'as pas le cran de jeter ta timidité ! Tu es bête ou tu es bête ? Franchement ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !** »

C'était la première fois qu'on me traitait de crétin quatre fois de suite, ou même que l'on me dise avec tant d'énervement que j'étais bête. Cette fille avait du cran. Enfin bon, elle croyait parler avec Sasoumis, bien sûr qu'elle avait le cran d'insulter Sasoumis. Dans ma dimension, jamais on ne m'aurait traité de crétin. Sauf Naruto, et encore... Lui, il était bête.

« **_Cherry_****, tu es prude ?** lui demandai-je en rabaissant mon haut et en remettant mes lunettes.  
– **Ch-chuuuuuut...** »

Elle rouvrit les paupières, les yeux un peu humides. Croire que j'allais me déshabiller, ou même avoir un simple aperçu de mon torse lui avait fait ce genre d'effet ? Oh mon Dieu, elle était sensible.

« **Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais être si beau juste en enlevant tes lunettes, tu sais ?** m'avoua-t-elle, un poil timide.  
– **Je ne suis pas ****_si_**** beau.** » lui fis-je remarquer avec froideur.

Petit à petit, je reprenais ma personnalité. Mon introversion, ma froideur... Je ne m'en apercevais pas, mais elle si.

« **Si, si, c'est vrai. Tu pourrais enfin te trouver une copine si tu remplaçais tes lunettes par des lentilles.**  
**– Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi.**  
**– Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi ! C'est vrai, crétin !**  
**– Si,** je cherchai une excuse, **Tu as juste cru voir que j'étais beau, l'espace d'un instant.**  
**– Non, je ne suis pas non plus folle... Et pour tes abdos aussi, j'ai rêvé ?**  
**– Tout.**  
**– Grrrr... Tu es têtu... Allez, soulève juste un tout petit peu ton haut et enlève tes lunettes. Je vais te prouver que je n'ai pas tort**, elle me montra son téléphone à coque rose incarnadin avec un strap de chat noir accroché dessus, **Je filme.** »

Pris au piège. Elle avait trouvé le truc. Je pourrais lui faire croire qu'elle était devenue folle, mais elle n'était pas si crédule à mon avis. Je restai immobile sur ma chaise, tentant de trouver une échappatoire possible ou même qu'elle abandonne au bout d'un moment, mais rien. Ce fut seulement le cri de Naruto, à l'extérieur de la maison, qui me donna l'occasion d'échapper.

« **Une seconde, j'ai entendu un cri.**  
– **Quoi ? Att-** »

Je me levai donc de ma chaise, soulagé et ouvrit la fenêtre afin de voir la bêtise que faisait Naruto. Mais à mon grand malheur, il me tomba mystérieusement dessus, et de tout son poids, il me fit tomber en arrière tout en criant. Jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se pressèrent. Pour la énième fois, j'écarquillai les yeux et regardai _Cherry_ qui filmait toujours, mais à son expression, elle était clairement choquée, elle ne s'était certainement jamais attendue à me voir embrasser un homme et encore moins à filmer la mauvaise chose. Je tombai donc finalement sur le sol, avant de repousser brutalement cet idiot d'Uzumaki et d'essuyer mes lèvres, écœuré de ce contact physique écœurant, et encore écœurant. J'avais envie de vomir juste en repensant à la sensation. C'était écœurant. Écœurant à 1000%.  
Je me redressai rapidement, dans l'optique d'expliquer à mon interlocutrice que ce qui venait de se passer était un pur accident et que le Sasoumis que j'étais n'était pas devenu gay après l'accident de la poutre. Cependant, à son expression et à son masque plus craquelé que jamais, je risquais de me prendre une claque virtuelle magistrale si je venais à ouvrir la bouche.

« **Sasuke, tu ne m'as pas dit que tu n'aimais que les femmes ?** »

J'entendais le son d'un de ses crayons – ou de plusieurs crayons, d'ailleurs, qu'elle avait pris à je ne savais quel moment – craquer dans sa main délicate, et se briser. D'une certaine façon, je voyais mon futur. Ladite gifle virtuelle magistrale laisser une trace rouge – ou bleue – sur ma joue normalement pâle. J'étais intimidé. Intimidé par une femme. Je ne l'avais jamais été, sauf avec la mère de Naruto ou la mienne.

« **... Justement, j'aime les femmes, pas les hommes et encore moins Naruto**, expliquai-je calmement.  
– **Naruto ? Tu veux dire ce blond qui n'arrête pas de caresser sa langue avec ta couverture, derrière ton écran ?** »

Je regardai en arrière. En effet, il essuyait sa langue avec ma couverture, en lâchant des « bleurk bleurk bleurk » en boucle avec dégoût – le contraire m'aurait étonné et pourtant elle pensait au contraire.

« **Oui, jamais je ne l'embrasserai.**  
**– Et pourtant les faits sont là, crétin ! En plus d'insinuer que je suis folle, tu me mens sur ton orientation sexuelle ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin !** »

C'était sur ces derniers « crétin » qu'elle referma brutalement son ordinateur portable, pendant que je regardai mon écran, la bouche bée, les paupières grandes ouvertes, ébahie par le malentendu et par sa réaction excessivement rude. Quant à Naruto, il me riait au nez, derrière moi, me pointant du doigt, avant de se prendre mon chausson sur le visage et de tomber en arrière, dû au choc.

L'heure du dîner arriva plus rapidement que prévu, et Itachi, grand-frère responsable, mature et aimant, m'avait demandé – et à cet imbécile de Naruto bien sûr – de descendre pour dîner avec lui et mes parents, dans une atmosphère conviviale et chaleureuse que je n'avais plus connu depuis des années.  
En réalité, c'était ce que j'avais cru, au départ. Itachi m'avait, bien entendu, demandé avec gentillesse de descendre avec Naruto pour dîner, pendant que mes parents se criaient dessus, debout, près de la table à manger, avec une telle férocité... Typique des ménages qui duraient trop. Parce que je savais que je n'étais pas dans ma dimension, je n'y avais pas prêté d'importance. Même Itachi, qui riait légèrement du sujet de leur dispute qu'était quel était mon animal favori et ma couleur favorite. Il était vrai que ce sujet de dispute était ridicule. Mais un peu trop pour que j'en rie, contrairement à Naruto qui roulait sur le sol, donc je me contentais de regarder le plat principal : tomates farcies. Les tomates farcies... En les voyant, des souvenirs ressurgirent. Itachi m'en faisait souvent, petit, lorsque mes parents s'absentaient durant un temps, car il savait que j'appréciais beaucoup les tomates. Il était au petit soin avec moi, auparavant, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'atteigne l'âge adulte et qu'il s'en aille pour étudier ailleurs. Je regardai le grand-frère qui était en face de moi, nostalgique et m'aperçut qu'il me regardait également, le coude sur la table et le visage posé sur la paume de sa main, chaleureusement, tel l'Itachi que j'avais connu, avant de détourner le regard et de reporter mon attention sur mes parents, qui m'assaillirent automatiquement.

« **C'est lequel ?!** me demandèrent-ils en synchronisation.  
– **... De... ?**  
**– Ton animal favori !** me cria mère.  
– **Je n'en ai pas en particulier**, leur répondis-je, troublé.  
– **Mais celui que tu préfères !** me cria père.  
– **Laissez-le, regardez, il est traumatisé.** » leur fit-il remarquer en riant.

Traumatisé, certainement pas, mais surpris par leur agressivité, oui. J'étais habitué à avoir des parents doux.

« **J'aime les chats**, leur révélai-je enfin en me reprenant.  
– **Je te l'avais dit !** nargua fièrement mère son mari.  
– **Humpf, c'était un coup de chance.**  
**– Mais oui, c'est cela, poussin.** » elle tapa le front de celui-ci avec le bout de son index.

Son geste fit tilt dans ma tête. J'avais l'impression de revoir ma famille, ma vieille famille, et je m'aperçus que ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Mes parents n'étaient pas morts, ils étaient souvent absent, voire quasiment, à cause de leur travail qui consistait à enquêter dans différents pays en tant que détectives, mais aussi en tant que policiers – c'était une section spéciale réservée à l'élite des Uchiha. Ils ne revenaient pas souvent à la maison. Itachi, lui, comme je l'avais déjà dit, était parti depuis des années et ne revenaient que pour des anniversaires ou des fêtes comme Noël. Mais pas pour longtemps.

Nous commençâmes à manger cinq minutes après, dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Ils riaient tous aux anecdotes de Naruto, sauf moi qui me faisait discret. Itachi s'en était aperçu, mais n'avait fait aucune remarque, à mon grand bonheur.

« **Oh, au fait Naruto, dans quel lycée es-tu ?** demanda doucement mère.  
– **Moi ?** il regarda celle-ci, tandis que je retenais mon souffle à la réponse qu'il allait donner, **Dans celui de Sas'ke !**  
**– Le lycée Hashirama ?**  
**– Euh... Ouais ouais !**  
**– Je ne t'y es jamais croisée, c'est étrange...**  
**– Il vient d'arriver à Konoha, c'est normal. Il s'est inscrit hier**, rattrapai-je.  
– A**h oui ? Où étais-tu, avant ?**  
**– Euh...**  
**– À Kiri**, répondis-je à sa place.  
– **Comment as-tu rencontré Sasuke, alors ?** l'interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
– **Il m'a rencontr-**  
**– Sur un site de rencontre !** » lui dit-il fièrement.

Les couverts des parents ahuris tombèrent sur leur assiette respective, pendant qu'Itachi mangeait calmement, sans broncher. Je regardai Naruto, l'air de dire « idiot ! », mais bien sûr, il ne comprit pas et leva vaillamment son pouce en se disant qu'il avait enfin su répondre aux « questions difficiles » de mère. Discrètement, je lui donnai un coup de pied sous la table afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait fait une bêtise. Il retint une plainte au fond de sa gorge et massa sans gêne son tibia.

« **Un... site de rencontre... ?** questionna père, les yeux grands ouverts.  
– **Gay... ?** enchaîna mère.  
– **Heeeeiiiiin ? Mais nan !** il agita négativement sa main devant son visage, **J'aime que les filles ! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer Sas'ke ! Nan, nan, nan, je vais vomir m'dame Uchiha !**  
– **Ouf, tu me rassures... J'ai cru avoir mal fait en choisissant une fiancée pour Sasuke et non un fiancé**, elle rit joyeusement.  
– **Pardon ?** je relevai brusquement la tête, étonné et dépité, **Une fiancée ?**  
**– Une fiancé pour Sas'ke ?!** ce blond siffla, **Elle est jolie ?**  
– **Très jolie. Et il me semble qu'elle est dans la même classe que lui depuis la primaire.**  
– **Oh ? Sas'ke, tu vois qui c'est ou pas ?** me demanda-t-il avec sa surexcitation énervante.  
– **Comment est-ce que je le pourrais ?** lui chuchotai-je avec agacement.  
– **Je lui ai dit de venir dimanche soir donc... demain, normalement.** » déclara-t-elle avec sa joie naturelle.

Je ne voulais pas d'une fiancée. Je ne voulais pas épouser une femme que je ne connaissais pas assez et encore moins une femme d'une dimension différente de la mienne. Mais je me devais d'obéir à « mes parents ». Cependant, dans les films, ce genre de romance se terminait souvent bien, certes, mais lorsque ça se terminait mal, c'était horrible – surtout d'après mère – car ils finissaient toujours par s'aimer et qu'ils ne se revoyaient jamais. Je doutais que je pourrais l'aimer de toute manière, mais elle, certainement. En vérité, je me fichais pas mal de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, mais je trouvais étrange et désagréable... Non, le Moi qui se trouvait en Moi trouvait cela étrange et désagréable que ce soit Moi qui épouse cette femme à la place de l'autre Moi. Pas Moi. Enfin si, d'une certaine manière, si, mais l'autre Moi se sentait troublé. Et en même temps... Content que ce ne soit pas lui ? Oh, l'enfoiré. Et me voici maintenant en train de m'insulter. Je devenais fou, ici.


End file.
